US 2011/0197868 discloses a piston for a two-stroke engine operating with advanced scavenging, the piston having piston pockets which serve for connecting an air inlet, which opens at the cylinder bore, to transfer windows of transfer channels. Air from the air inlet is advanced in the transfer channels via the piston pocket. In the circumferential area located between the piston pockets, that edge of the piston which faces away from the piston base has a recess at which the piston has a reduced height.